100 Tales of Horror
by Lulu-ichigo
Summary: A collection of 100 oneshot reader-inserts that I hope, will give you the creeps. Stories will range from 100 words to 1000 only. Ratings will go up. Requests, challenges and anonymous reviews are gladly accepted.
1. Nosferatu

A/N: I am a huge fan of horror, so I'm pretty excited about this. XD anyway, I've given what I can to this first one so, please criticize it.

Dozo~

XXX

"…_A vampire wakes with blood thirsty needs_

_On the warm rich sensations he feels when he feeds._

_He stalks the night like a disastrous beast,_

_And what once alive will now be deceased._

_So when the last bit of sunlight disappears from the sky,_

_You better watch out unless you want to die."_

_-Victoria Boatwright_

XXX

He was the most beautiful person you've ever seen in your life, even though the statement itself sounded so cliché.

You met him on a cloudless, full moon night, out in the desolated street of Namimori when you got lost on your way back to your apartment. You were too busy playing with your DS, it seems.

"Hello?" you called out to his lithe form clothed in black and he cocks his head like an owl that tries to distinguish an unfamiliar noise as he turns, making you shiver involuntarily when silver eyes met with your e/c ones.

You stare at him with enthralment for a while, until he breaks your contact with him. He blinks once and turns away from you and treads to the opposite direction.

When he turns to a corner you follow him; you tried to catch up but you find that he had already vanished.

That was when you started waiting for that man with silver eyes every night. You did not care much to identify whatever it is that drew you to him. Slowly, your world had been consumed by the thoughts of the mysterious man, shoving you close to paranoia.

After a week, your efforts have been finally rewarded, much to your relief.

"Do you live here?" you ask courageously, and he replies with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

"Were you waiting for me?" he asks. You flush.

"… I wasn't really…" you stop before you begin to stutter and you avert your eyes away from his heavy gaze.

"Hmn." From the corner of your eye you saw him smirk but when you looked at him he was emotionless, as always. Was it just your imagination?

"_You were waiting for me._" he tells you in a way that it sounded like a complete fact and it troubles you when you answer him with a willing nod.

He glides like a ghost toward you and you feel yourself drowning in his hoary eyes. "What's your name?" he asks with his velvet voice and you reply: "y/n."

He stops when he's just breaths away from you and he lifts his pale hand to caress your red cheek and you shudder with delight. He smiles.

"I am Hibari Kyoya." he whispers and you feel no breath coming out of his lips. He shoves your h/c locks with the same hand, exposing your neck's skin. He dips his head below your jaw and plants a cold kiss against your warm skin. You barely held back a moan as he continued doing so, leaving a trail of red on your neck as he nibbled and licked on your skin.

A part of yourself wanted to get away from him; your instincts told you that this was wrong, but odd enough, your rational self willingly obeyed him, making you whimper and place a hand on the raven haired stranger's shoulder.

He placed a hand on your head, angling it so that he can kiss you more comfortably and you do as he bids. He bites you gently at the crook of your neck sending you hissing from the soft pain. He moves his hand on your head to your face, cupping your mouth and you don't know what was happening anymore when he bites you deeply.

You yelp from the pain as you felt your flesh being punctured with sharp teeth. He sucks lightly but stops soon afterwards, moving toward the middle of your neck.

You catch a glance of him for a split second as he pulls back and you realize he doesn't look so _human_ anymore.

A scream wanted to come out of your mouth but his vice-like grip muffles your cries as he sinks his serrated teeth into your windpipe, biting your flesh repeatedly, as if searching for something. It sends you jerking and resisting from the immense ache poking you like a thousand hornet stings. You choke, tasting something metallic from your mouth as salty tears come falling down your terrified eyes.

He gnaws at your throat further, and you feel your muscles tear from the force of his bite while you try to push him away frantically. You hear an eerie snap and he stops nibbling, and then all the pain dissipates into nothing when he starts to suck the crimson out of your veins.

Your grip on his slender shoulder loosens and you watch the moonless, starlit sky with half closed eyes, feeling your blood spilling on to your skin, down your back and to your breasts like a cerise blanket.

You slowly slip away from consciousness, feeling heavy and weak and helpless. You hear a loud crack and everything fades to black.

The creature holding you releases his hold on your body and you fall lifelessly on the ground, the flesh on your collar tattered like useless cloth, bone peeping from the red like a sore thumb. He smiles, showing his new kill his grisly set of canines as if amused at the way you lay like a beautiful, broken doll on the ground.

He does nothing to wipe the dripping blood on his chin as he sets his white rapturous eyes in to the night, in search for new prey. With a great leap he disappears in to the gloom, leaving his meal an appalling leer.

~Fin~

Word count: 886.

A/N: Thanks for reading! ^_^


	2. Nurarihyon

A/N: Oh wow. It's been so long since I wrote anything for this… But finally, here it is! Another craptastic chapter of 100 tales of horror. I'm starting to think that horror isn't for me, though. I dunno. But I'm trying, because I really like horror. XD anyway, enough of that ranting. Please read on!

Discalimer: I don't own KHR, and the anime which I am parodying right now.

* * *

"Yokai aren't real."

Your friends' eyes dart toward you as you broke the flow of conversation.

"Really, (y/n)-chan?" Tsuna asks as if in discomfort.

"Of course. Those are just legends."

The brunet frowned slightly, as if mulling over something. "Yeah. They are, aren't they?" He answered in a weird way, and laughed weakly.

Gokudera glared at you like you just said something very grave, while Yamamoto merely laughed awkwardly. This was getting frequent, you said to yourself, as you began to notice the unsettling silence that lingered between the four of you when the conversation wandered toward supernatural beings.

But you decided to shrug it off; maybe it was just a boy's thing to believe in such stories.

And you thought bitterly, as you backed away in fright, cold sweat crawling down your back like little spiders, that you would owe those three an apology if you ever see the light of day again.

Before you were hundreds upon hundreds of creatures that existed only in people's imaginations and nightmares, crawling, walking, slithering, skipping, floating, and dancing around the asphalt while they laughed, as if branding the night theirs. Eyes upon eyes darted to you, and you felt the air in your lungs escape faster than you let it.

Some beings flicked their tongues to their lips, gazing hungrily at your frame, while some smiled eerily, probably imagining how you would taste so good when they divide your insides after they play with you.

You suddenly remembered your grandmother telling you about the Parade – the Parade of a hundred Demons – when you were little and impressionable. As you grew you got tired of getting scared of it; tired of hurrying to get home when dark fell and you were still outside and out of reach. You started believing more on facts of science; things that had proof and not those that were based in legends. And you realize, you suddenly wanted to run to your grandmother's house in the countryside and tell her you believe her, that monsters were real and that you were sorry for mocking her that day.

A large grey wolf – or was it an awfully huge cat? – you weren't sure, as its face resembled greatly of a wolf but at the same time it was unmistakably a demonic cat with cold pale green eyes that shone like fireflies in summer; suddenly jumped and landed in front of you, then barred its teeth at the monsters as they inched toward you.

The monsters backed away, and suddenly parted in the middle, and you saw a person once they cleared the view; a man with long, black hair wearing a battered, blue samurai armour. Hisses and shrieks were thrown in the air but it seemed that they were not born out of fright but of reverence.

The ancient swordsman stepped closer by the second and you thought that maybe this man would end your life with his sword but then you noticed someone walking behind him.

He was wearing a sunset colored kimono zori with a black cloak that hung on his shoulders like a cape. He had dark brown – almost black – spikey hair, but his eyes were glowing in the dim. He settled his gaze on your weak form, his canary yellow eyes – no, tangerine – no – his eyes were changing color – they were like orbs drenched in eternal sunset – they were scrutinizing you.

The man with color-changing eyes glided toward you, and you saw every creature back away and bow before him. Blood pumped faster than ever in your veins, feeling an incoming headache as your temples throbbed. You were shaking; as if he had taken everything from you and replaced it with fear and fear only. You felt hopeless. You felt powerless.

Yet you can't help but to feel that you knew him; that you saw him more than once.

And suddenly you find yourself saying the name that surfaced in your innermost thoughts, and you catch yourself staring at him in shock.

"_Tsuna_?"

Tsuna's sunset-colored eyes didn't blink. He smirked at you.

"Wrong," He said in a deeper voice, and reached his hand toward you, which was alight with fire. "I am _Nurarihyon_."

And you forget everything else as he touched you on the cheek.

Every demon in the parade danced around the burning human which was you, singing praises for their Lord and howling into the night which was truly theirs.

~Fin~

* * *

Word count: 736.

A/N: Fail. I couldn't make it shorter. And it's not even creepy. But the idea of Tsuna as Nurarihyon was so perfect…

Nurarihyon – the so-called boss of all Yokai.

(Night) Parade of a Hundred Demons – well, it talks for itself actually. They say if you happen to see the parade, you will meet a tragic fate or something like that.

This idea was taken from _Nurarihyon no Mago_, if you people were wondering.

Well, thanks for those who were kind enough to leave me a review! ^^

I'll try to wander into other horrors next time. Maybe serial murderers or something?*shrugs*

See you and don't forget to leave a review!

Later.


End file.
